Talk:Selector stirred WIXOSS/@comment-211.19.254.205-20171222124007
SPOILERS BELOW. Just got this in mail today. It is only one volume long, I can confirm, and while it conincides wordlessly with the Spread finale, (making it seem to her friends and elder sister that Yura, who wanted her sister back at first, but saw her friends-turned LRIGS suffering , thus wanted to free them, freed them by wishing her wish to free everyone from being a LRIG, yes the verysame wish as Ru. ), the ending is very rushed, as it tries to resolve all the conflicts in one fell swoop, literallly, they have everything culminate in a final battle where Yura, still oblivious to her friends being LRIGs, is called by her name at last by one of her friends in LRIG form and starts to realize the truth of their identities, tho it doesnt seem like she learns her sister's identity until after the battle dissolves (because Ru, just a few seconds before Yura could, wished on everyone being free from the game). anyways the ending has Yura, who now has a permanent personality change after the traumatic temporary disappearance of her sister (she's not total nihilist anymore, but is noticeably more reserved in expressing her energetic, naive personality anymore, but she does smile at the end) and joins her sister at the art school she wanted to go to before Yura started acting spoiled. Theyre also there with all the people theyve met in their battles and have gathered as an WIXOSS club, continued on from middle school. It's pretty nice scene (as most rush endings are supposed to look like on the surface) but it too quickly resolves character drama concerning the cat-ear girl who had sister problems (she suddenly forgives Yura's naivety just after being smiled at in the final scene), and some other people were left mostly untouched in fleshing out of their characters. Such is the fate of the other completely unrelated to the main cast of anime Manga, Re/Verse, which was rushed in volume 2, losing out on seeing LRIG lv3+4+5 Alfou and others, as well as lack of more charater drama/development. But 2 volumes arent always bad tho. In the case of Peeping analyze manga (which, admitedlly already save time in briefly introducing us to Piruluk), 2 volumes are all it needs to make it work, and it works well for me, combined with the art style and all the Kiyoi/Piruluk depressing/pitiful scenes (the chapter before the final chapter especially). Re/verse probably needed at least 3 volumes or a bigger volume 2 to properly lay to rest the central character and plot developments, because it ends without Alfou going back to her human body (which is not her wish, she wants to be with Yuragi forever, but as revealed in the Spread ending, Yuragi and her friend are still by themselves even tho all LRIGS were returned to their bodies. What happened to Alfou then?? Did she become human again? THat's an ironic reversal of her wish, unless her health in real body gets better, then she can meet Yuragi anytime she wants. Seriously Yuragi, forget about Mako, who is being too vague on who she looks up to, the generic fake boyfriend or Yuragi herself). Back to Stirred selector manga. There are also surprisingly a few bonus chapters, with one of them directly connecting to a throwaway, disturbing line that Yura says to Sashe in her depression, that went something like this: "....At least one of the college onii-sans from the store still plays Wixoss with me....he said he would even give me money.... (Sashe, naturally, has a shocked reaction)" For anyone thinking this might lead to something R rated disgust levels dont worry, she actually meant playing Wixoss. IN that specific bonus chapter, that takes place between the main chapters, a despairing Yura chases after the p̶e̶d̶o̶p̶h̶i̶l̶e̶ ̶b̶a̶s̶t̶a̶r̶d̶ college student guy in the rain, basically crying and pulling on his jacket, and having a breakdown about why wont anyone play with her anymore. I really wouldve liked to see more of Stirred selector, because I love following broken protagonists (Homura, Oliver Queen post Kapiushon, two different kinds of a broken person), so it's a pity it ended without satisfactory character development. (at least we got several of the manga LRIGs right? Like all 1~5 levels of Sashe, which is nice, but I dont remember seeing levels mentioned in the Stirred selector chapters anywhere tho)